Secrets
by pretty in green
Summary: Is being with the one you love in a forbidden setting worth hurting your friends over? Toph hasn't the faintest idea of how to answer that question. Taang one-shot.


**I was cleaning out my documents on my laptop and stumbled across this. I wrote this ages ago and thought that I might post it. I'm working on my other fic, I swear. But I thought I might show this to you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Secrets_**

Toph couldn't fall asleep. She stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom and tried to convince her cloudy eyes to close and give her a calming piece of mind. She reached over to the left of her and felt Aang's muscular arm. She brushed her fingers lightly over his arm until she reached his elbow. Then she traced her way back up again. She felt him shiver and quickly jerked her hand away so as not to wake him up. Toph waited about ten minutes and Aang's breathing regulated and he seemed to have fallen asleep again.

Toph tucked her arms under head and kept staring at the ceiling. She felt guilty. She shouldn't be in bed with Aang right now, no matter how much she loved him. She was laying here in the honeymoon suite in an inn in Ba Sing Se with a man that wasn't hers. She barely even wanted to go to his wedding. She remembered staring at the floor and trying to block out the sound of Katara and Aang's vows. When she heard the words "you may kiss the bride," Toph lifted her feet off of the ground so she didn't have to pick up on the fact that the two of them were so close.

After about a month of them being married, Aang would often leave Katara in the large Air Temple and leave for Ba Sing Se which was dangerously close by. He would always use the excuse that he needed to visit the Earth King about political matters and sneak off to visit his favorite blind earth bender. When he showed up in Toph's bedroom for the first time, she was confused and didn't know if she should wake herself up or let the dream continue.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Remember when I said that even though I'd be married, I'd still be yours?" he replied.

"I would never forget. But I thought that meant _we _would marry."

Aang stepped closer to her. "You know that would never happen. You're parents wouldn't allow it. Guru Pathik says I need to be married to continue my lineage."

Toph looked down. "That means continue it with _her_, doesn't it?"

Aang walked even closer to her and had them both against the wall. "Not necessarily."

She would never shake what happened next from her mind. His lips were dangerously close to hers. They brushed playfully against hers, it wasn't quite a kiss but it was close enough for Toph to almost faint in her place. Then he placed his lips forcefully against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He brushed his tongue across her lips and Toph willingly opened them for him. He explored her mouth as she did the same for him. Their tongues danced a forbidden dance and no one could know about what they were doing.

As the kiss became more passionate, Toph lost her mind more and more. He started trailing kisses down her collar bone and she shivered from the feeling. She pulled off his shirt and trailed her nails down his well toned chest. It made him shiver as well and he smiled against her skin. He placed his arms on her hips and she wrapped his legs around his waist. He carried the two of them over to the bed and spent the night telling each other exactly how much they loved each other.

His touches haunted Toph every night. It felt wrong, but magical at the same time. She had never felt so alive and Aang had lit her heart on fire with a passionate flame that would never burn out as long as she felt his touch. Toph shifted in her bed. She couldn't keep his graceful fingers running up and down the length of her body out of her mind. His kisses, his touch, his breath, his hold on her, they were all taunting her. They kept telling her "you're a secret" and "you aren't his" and made her question herself every night the two of them decided to run away and do what they did under the veil of secrecy.

Betrayal ran through her veins. She couldn't look at Katara without thinking of Aang. Stealing him from her best friend was about the worst thing she could think of to do to Katara. She remembered the oath they made when they were still traveling together.

"I'm glad you're my friend. We'll tell each other everything, right?"

"Of course, Sugar Queen. I promise."

Is what she's doing right now right? Is her happiness worth hurting her best friend? All of these questions ran through her head constantly and she couldn't block them out. She jumped when she felt Aang cup her cheek with his hand. She turned to face him and she smiled.

"Are you alright? You're tossing and turning like crazy."

Toph rolled over and brought her lips to his ear. "Nothing you need to worry about," she whispered.

Aang brought her lips to his and started to kiss her. Those forbidden kisses always made her forget. Then he started kissing down her body like he did the first night they started this ritual. Toph arched her head back from the electricity he sent running up her spine. At that moment, she forgot all of the troubles that were running through her head. All that she was thinking was being with him forever, even though no one could know.

The young earth bender seemed to be content whenever Aang was near her even though every other moment of her life, her heart was slowly being ripped apart.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this. Like I said, this was written an extremely long time ago. I probably don't even know where this came from. I always ask you this, but please review. Thanks :-) **


End file.
